powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Caydeb
'Ello and top o'the mornin' to ya So I read some of your blogs and I gotta say what your doing is really cool trying to help the wikia people and making 1402 edits has to be hard. Thanks for read and helping Fast Enrg /\/\/ 20:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Caydeb!....uhh...so i just wanna suggest something....hmm i think the Superpower Wiki needs a Mascot....to make this wiki a bit comical......do you think this is a nice suggestion? I dont mind if you say no, im just suggesting if you agree just reply back to my Talk Page....Raffe Ace Uchiha 12:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Raffe Ace. Re:Mascot hmm the character of our mascot is awesome!!!! Hmm the mascot being a fairy is kinda...Tinkerbell-like....lets make her a sorceress or a pretty-witch its quiet more appealing. Oh and thanks for voting me for being featured user. :) Yo~ Caydeb Just wanna ask if its okay to use different colours on the mascot other than red/yellow/black/etc.? Enchanted Artistry Hey there, just wanna ask you if you happen to know any fictional character that can control reality by drawing/painting???? If so pls reply back...thanks :) Raffe Ace Uchiha 13:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh just leave those on WizardAce page, oh and thanks for the info. :) Raffe Ace Uchiha 02:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here and I've given BobNewbie bureaucrat rights, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh happy days! I get out of the hospital and get greeted by this! So...now we create an "Request For Admin Rights" page? --BobNewbie talk • blog 08:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Excited much? Okay, for now, I'm gonna work on the admin page. Just remember that if someone requests for admin rights, both you, I and the community should agree, rollback = only one of us has to and for now 2 'crats are enough. Oh, and WHOO! --BobNewbie talk • blog 14:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I see where you would redirect feline physiology but now i can't edit what I started. I do respect your help but i would appreciate you asking me before you just take off a page i created. Tlee27 03:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) PHR3$H EN1GM@ That Woman Who Shoots Lasers Out Her Eyes Yo dude. Howzit? What do you think of me expanding the mascot that wins a bit? This is truly a creative idea, but do you mind me making the winner a bit more then, basically, just That Woman Who Shoots Lasers Out Her Eyes? I have an idea, if you don't oppose me doing this. Thanks! --BobNewbie talk • blog 16:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome! LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC). Deleting a page I created by mistake. Hi, could you delete the page 'Omni-linguism' which I created; with the hyphen. There is already a page on Omnilingusim; without the hyphen. Thanks! Sorry for the iconvenience. -VickFcuk 13:23, March 30, (UTC) Just a little question... I was just wondering:is the power to become a ball of fat and roll around,protected by a huge layer of blubber (like Chûji Akimichi in Naruto) a power on its own or just a variant of shapeshifting/size shifting or something like that? Because if it does stand on its own,it probably should get its own page,right? Captain Question 09:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) All right,I'll just add it to the variations of Biological Manipulation then. Thanks for the advice. Captain Question 17:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Coupl'a Questions Hey, thanks for the welcome message the other day! I was wondering if there's a guide to the wiki-formatting code around anywhere? Also, do we have any centralized "hey, you know that thing of when ____ character used that weird ___ power?" sort of pages for trying to determine a power's official name or if it's even already on the wiki? CaptHayfever 01:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say. . . Hi Caydeb, Love the idea of the Superpower Wiki. Love it -- keep up the good work! - bluew 13:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) im meme hi im meme im meme hi im meme im meme hi im meme Mascot Can I use an existing photo? Bobalugee1940 01:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Que? Why did you rip my nomination off of the superpower feature page? Just curious.